Terremoto Selections
The Terremoto inherit the 10 Selecciones. They were created in an attempt to help the Terremoto keep domain over and protect the planet. Initially, the Terremoto wanted to use this power in order to gain a militarized advantage over all those who might oppose them but with intervention from the Spartoi they were persuaded to use their powers to protect the planet. Unlike the other inheritances, the Terremoto received this was not one that was given to them by the gods and is completely man-made. Each selection has an individual task they carry out in order to ensure working order for the terremoto. The selecciones are given a leader and each leader that choose how they want to govern their seleccion. Usually, a leader will envoke the use of a captain and vice-captain but other methods are not unheard of. Because of this, a selection can have membership ranging from a small few to over thousands of members. Selections also have different hideouts in different locations all over the world. This means that their range of power spans the entire globe and that members can be anywhere. Ranks: Each selection has its own ranking system. The Terremoto ranking system, for the most part, is based purely on the power level of the user. This is because the first leader of the Terremoto, Pedro Martinez, always felt that power, regardless of how it was acquired, would always manifest itself in results. Rankings start at the fourth seat (the weakest member) to Captain (often considered the strongest member). Members are allowed 21 stars on their stat. A user, who has acquired 21 stars will end up as a first seat which is representative of their strength. A captain or vice-captain usually requires maxed stats and outstanding results on missions. In order to be a captain, a member must be voted into that position by their peers. A captain can then select their own vice-captain regardless of rank Traits: ''Traits are special skill or abilities that each selection has that can assist them on their missions. Some abilities are made for battle, others are made for gathering intel and some are used for healing. The ability is dependent upon the selection and while these skills can take a long period of time to learn they can, however, come in handy at any time. Seleccion 1 ''Official Name: Cartel Oficial del Terremoto Origin: South America Founder: Vivian Gomez Selection Colors: Lime green and black Current Location: Colombia Responsibilities: Selection one serves the purpose of infiltration and information collection. This means that selection one is tasked with infiltrating an enemy and or rival gang and collecting as much data as they can before retreating. For this reason, the selection takes up the guise of a drug cartel so that they can better integrate themselves into the society of crime and gain easier access and trust with major connections that can benefit them. For this reason, the selection, though it is not their main purpose can often time dabble in drug trades and gang-related affairs. Ranks: Pequeño Diablo (4th Seat) Diablo (3rd Seat) Seor (2nd Seat) Rey/Reina (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Rezeroth Rodriguez Lopez Gomez Moreno Flag: The seleccion flag appears as two equal horizontal stripes, both red and yellow with a crest that has the image of an eye within a green cross overlooking a city and mountains with a setting sun. The yellow and red refers to the colors of the Colombian flag while the green eye and cross-references their oversight to worldly affairs. The different landscapes of the city the mountains and the setting sun reference the scope of their vision. The color green is in reference to their seleccion element which is green though it is disputed in the seleccion what the green cross represents. Some argue it represents the cross of Cartagena Colombia. Others argue it represents a supposed god complex as “the eyes of God.” The I in Viento and Colombia are both green because it looks like the Roman Numeral for once which would represent the first Seleccion. Requirements to be a Member: 1.Must have Colombian heritage. 2.Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3.Must be screened by the selection captain or vice-captain. Seleccion 2 Official Name: La Real Asociación de Herreros del Terremoto Origin: South America Founder: Isa Echevarria Selection Colors: Yellow and Silver Current Location: Venezuela Responsibilities: Selection two is responsible for the creation of major weapons for the Terremoto. This includes items such as the Terremoto charms and vehicles such as tanks and warships. To do this, the selection uses one of the Terremoto Ancient Treasures known as the Terremoto Forge. All members are responsible for understanding the forge, how to use the forge and the specific items within it. The selection also takes commissions for major families and groups. In addition, this selection is also responsible for maintaining the "Dragon pact." A pact that was made between dragons and the Terremoto to work with and help each other during major times of need. Ranks: Dragon Azul (4th Seat) Dragon Rojo (3rd Seat) Dragon Negro (2nd Seat) Dragon Blanco (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Cordova Penaranda Soteldo Flag: The flag has two horizontal halves painted both yellow and blue to share elements with the Venezuelan flag. In the center is a pointed rectangular crest with the colors of the Venezuelan flag and eight stars that are said to represent the eight stars that were said to represent the colonial wars united against the Spanish during the war of independence. The two hammers represent creation and the dragon in the center is said to represent the "Terremoto Forge" used directly in their process of creation. The triangular point carries the Seleccion number as well as grey fire which represents the element of thunder. Requirements to be a member: 1.Must have Venezuelan heritage. 2.Must receive a Terremoto charm at some point. 3.Required to be screened by the selection captain or vice-captain. Seleccion 3 Official Name: El Ejército Real del Terremoto Origin: North America Founder: Pedro Martinez Selection Colors: Red White, Green and Golden Brown Current Location: Mexico Responsibilities: Selection three is responsible for the eradication and or containment of land-based monsters ranked E-SSS. These monsters are a constant threat to the planet and without constant attention, these monsters can grow out of hand and destabilize the planet. The selection has an assortment of tools that they use to do this. Ranks: Eagle Warriors (4th Seat) Jaguar Warriors (3rd Seat) Otomies (2nd Seat) The Shorn Ones (1st seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Fabian Reyes Hernandez Layun Requirements to be a member: 1.Must have Mexican heritage. 2.Must receive a Terremoto charm at some point. 3.Required to be screened by the selection captain or vice-captain. Flag: This flag features two vertical halves both green and white representing two of the colors on the Mexican flag. The crest features a circular base with the Mayan calendar in the center, as well as a golden eagle above it. These two symbols represent the roots of Mexico from its national bird to its indigenous tribes. The two assault rifles represent warfare while the skull at the bottom represents death. This was made to both intimidate opponents and honor fell soldiers. Seleção 4 Official Name: O Departamento Oficial de Magia e Limpeza Do Terremoto Origin: South America Founder: James Firmino Selection Colors: Forest Green and Yellow Current Location: Brazil Responsibilities: Selection four is the official medical ward of the Terremoto and are responsible for treating all major injuries suffered by members of any selection. However, they can also take commissions for outside clients should those clients have the selections best interest. In addition, the selection is also responsible for the removal of any dangerous hazardous waste materials that effects a major environment or ecosystem the on Earth. Ranks: Semente (4th Seat) Flor ( 3rd Seat) Rose (2nd Seat) Jardineiro (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain '' Noble Families:'' Gonçalves Barbosa Araújo Requirements to be a Member: 1.Must have Brazilian heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: The flag features two horizontal halves colored green and yellow, representing the two colors that can be found on the Brazilian flag. The crest features a modified cross with a pointed shield within it. Inside of that shield is four roses. The modified cross is related to the Portuguese cross and is representative of the Portuguese influence in Brazil. The shield represents defense or the defending of something, and the rose represents nature. The red rose is a special emblem to Selecao 4 because of its heavy influence via the first generation selecao leader. Seleção 5 Official Name: A Força Aérea Real da Família Terremoto Origin: Iberrian Peninsula Founder: Raphael Palmeiro Selection Colors: Red, Green, Ice Blue Current Location: Portugal Requirements: Members of this selection are responsible for the containment or eradication of airborne monsters ranks E-SSS. In order to do this, the selection uses a multitude of ariel weapons and tactics. In addition, this selection may also take specific commissions to get rid of monsters should the commission be in the best interest of the Terremoto. Ranks: AD Scout (4th Seat) Avia (3rd Seat) Aeromarine (2nd Seat) Aeronautica (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Fidalgo Silva Ferreria Gomes Rocha Requirements to be a Member: 1.Must have Portuguese heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: This Flag has two vertical stripes both red and green to mirror the colors of the Portuguese flag. In the center is an inverted trapezoid shaped crest with five snowflakes in the center to represent the selecao Element. Behind it is a replica armillary sphere that mirrors that of the one on the Portuguese flag. Its represents direction and navigation. Seleccion 6 Official Name: La Sociedad Del Alma Origin: South America Founder: Izquierda Medel Selection Colors: Blue, Red, Purple Current Location: Chile Requirements: Members of this selection are responsible for the containment and eradication of malicious spirits ranked E-SSS as well as closing gates between the spiritual realm and the Earth. Members are granted access to the spiritual world when and only when a major threat has been found that is capable of traversing between the two worlds freely. Ranks: Buscador (4th Seat) Vidente (3rd Seat) Sacerdote (2nd Seat) Exorcista (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Sepúlveda Zúñiga Vega Requirements to be a Member: 1. Must have Chilean heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: The flag has two horizontal halves painted both red and blue to share the color of the Chilean flag. In the center is a blue circular crest with the image of a crow sitting atop a gravestone. The gravestone represents physical death and the crow represents the idea of death as the seleccion members see the crow as the embodiment of death. The two skeletal figures sandwiching the gravestone represent the special dolls that the seleccion uses in order to trap evil spirits. The purple star on the gravestone represents the element of mist as the color itself is purple. It is speculated that the star itself mirrors the same star that can be found on the Chilean flag. Seleccion 7 Official Name: Los Cazadores de Terremoto de Artefactos Mágicos Origin: South America Founder: Xavi Dos Santos Selection Colors: Red Blue and Orange Current Location: Paraguay Responsibilities: Selection 7 is responsible for the retention of magical artifacts ranked E-SSS on the planet Earth and within their points of origin. For example, if the Lightning Bolt of Zeus was ever recovered on Earth, the selection would be required to ensure it did not leave Scandinavia in the wrong hands. Members of this selection cannot interfere with a magical artifact if it is meant to be inherited by a specific individual. In addition, these artifacts can be taken ONLY IF there is an important reason to do so. Ranks: Perspectiva(4th Seat) Defensor ( 3rd Seat) Cazador (2nd Seat) Raider (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Tormentas Almiron Sabarina Galleano Requirements to be a Member: 1. Must have Paraguayan heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: The Seleccion 7 flag features two identical horizontal halves colored blue and red. These colors are meant to be taken after the flag of Paraguay. The crest of the flag features a justice scale with a lion sat in the middle of it. The scale is meant to represent justice and the lion represents valor. Often times the seleccion uses this lion as a secondary insignia. Seleccion 8 Official Name: Unidad de Asesinato de Terremoto Origin: South America Founder: Seline De La Red Selection Colors: Red, White and Black Current Location: Peru Responsibilities: Selection 8 is responsible for the assassination of rank E-SSS class threats. These threats are not just secluded to monsters. They can be any person or entity that poses a direct threat to the familia. Furthermore, this selection can take commissions from other groups so long as it is not detrimental to the familia as a whole. Ranks: Sombra (4th Seat) Oscuridad ( 3rd Seat) Eclipse Lunar (2nd Seat) Eclipse Solar (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Achacollo Llanquechoque Guyalla Requirements to be a Member: 1. Must have Peruvian heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: This flag features two vertical halves, colored red and white, the crest is also colored with two identical ends, both red in color, and a stripe in the middle. These colors are representative of the ones on the Peruvian flag. The top of the cress features a moon grinning upon a mountaintop. The mountain represents their connection to the Terremoto and the grinning moon represents menacing intent. At the bottom of the crest are a series of skulls wrapping around the crest to the very edges. The skulls represent the killers who assist the captains on their missions. Seleccion 9 Official Name: Armada Oficial del terremoto Origin: South America Founder: Esmerelda Romero Selection Colors: Blue and White Colors: Red, White and Black Current Location: Argentina Responsibilities: Selection 9 is responsible for the containment and eradication of E-SSS class aquatic threats. They are responsible for all seven seas regardless of if their threat is above the water or under the water's surface. They are liable to use a series of special warships and submarines to fight. Ranks: Caballo de Mar (4th Seat) Delfín ( 3rd Seat) Tiburón (2nd Seat) Orca (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Rezeroth Fernandez Ledesma Villalba Ibáñez Requirements to be a Member: 1. Must have Argentine heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: This flag features two horizontal halves colored both sky blue and white meant to symbolize the colors of Argentina. The crest is shaped like a largely rounded trapezoid. At the top of the crest is a boat with two anchors representing the Terremoto navy and a smaller flag resembling the Argentine flag with a large IX underneath representing the seleccion. Around the crest is a green reef with a compass underneath. This is meant to represent this group as being champions of the sea as well as omnipresence in the water. Seleccion 10 Official Name: Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Terremoto Origin: South America Founder: Giovanni Godin Selection Colors: Electric Blue and White Current Location: Uruguay Responsibilities: Selection 10 is responsible for the research of unknown phenomenon that happens on Earth and around the surrounding solar system. This selection is responsible for entering the field, collecting and analyzing data so that it can be used to potentially benefit the familia. Ranks: Investigación Principiante (4th Seat) Asistente de Investigación ( 3rd Seat) Investigador Jefe (2nd Seat) Científico (1st Seat) Vice Captain Captain Noble Families: Bentancourt Torreria Urretaviscaya Requirements to be a Member: 1. Must have Uruguayan heritage. 2. Must receive a Terremoto Machina. 3. Must be screened by the selection Captain or Vice Captain. Flag: The flag features two equal horizontal halves, one white and one blue. The crest is shaped like a pointed shield colored pale blue and electric blue. In the center of the crest is a modified sun of may with an x representing the seleccion. This is furthered with the countries name featured at the top of the crest. At the bottom are a single atom and two lightning bolts sitting at the bottom and side of the crest respectively. This represents the element they control and their scientific roots. At the top of the crest is a single crown. This crown represents their ideology of kings of research and development.